as avesas
by carol-sana
Summary: crossower com sukisyo e cdz... UA yaoi, um acidente inexplicavel, uma nova pessoa em uma republica pode mudar muita coisa... leiam e descubram! deixem reviws plix!
1. Chapter 1

5

Essa fanfic é baseada no anime Sukisyo, por isso se alguma coincidência...

Obs.: os personagens de Saint Seiya e Sukisyo não me pertence!

00000000000ooooooooo000000000000

Era um belo dia de sol e Milo, um jovem de 20 anos, acabava de sair da faculdade em que estudava. O rapaz era um pouco nervoso, afinal era do signo de escorpião. Pode parecer idiotice, mas ele realmente acreditava nesse negocio de astrologia.

Estava se dirigindo para chegar ao shopping, afinal, fazia tempo que não dava uma volta. Mas ao virar a esquina um caminhão lhe corta a frente, fazendo o mesmo bater o carro.

O baque não havia sido leve e Milo cai desmaiado por causa da batida que deu com a cabeça no volante.

Uma semana se passou e o jovem escorpiniano acorda em um quarto de hospital, com um dos braços enfaixados.

-Finalmente acordou. – anunciou o medico entrando no quarto – Você teve sorte meu rapaz. Os ferimentos não foram muito graves, não sei como agüentou, qualquer um teria morrido no seu lugar.

-Quem é o senhor?

-Pode me chamar de Ayano-san. Pedirei que Kanou-kun traga-lhe algo para comer.

-Obrigado.

-Alias, onde o senhor mora? Não encontramos os seus documentos, por isso não deu para avisar nenhum parente.

-Moro em um dormitório. E mesmo que o senhor tivesse achado algum documento ,não tenho parentes para o senhor avisar de meu estado. Meus pais faleceram em um acidente de avião e desde então vivo no dormitório da faculdade. A única pessoa que poderia ser avisada, seria o meu amigo que é o "líder do dormitório".

-Se importaria de dizer o nome desse amigo? – pergunta o médico.

-Honjou Matsuri.

-Você se lembra de algo do acidente, que possa ajudar em algo?

-Não, não lembro de nada.

-Certo. Bem, descanse. Ligarei para Matsuri-chan vir até aqui.

-Você o conhece?

-Claro! Ele é meu amigo também. – e se dirigiu para a porta,saindo do quarto e fechando-a em seguida.

Milo olhava atentamente o branco quarto em que estava. Tentou lembrar-se do que aconteceu, mas a única coisa que veio em mente foi a forte luz do caminhão, e em seguida tudo escurecer...

A porta do quarto abriu-se novamente, e um garotinho de mais ou menos cinco anos entra com uma bandeja em mãos.

-Trouxe seu jantar. – disse baixo.

O jovem apenas acenou em positivo com a cabeça. A criança deixa a bandeja com a comida e sai silenciosamente do quarto.

O rapaz termina de comer em instantes. Colocando o suporte de lado e deitando-se novamente. Dormiu, queria acordar de manhã e rapidamente ir para seu dormitório.

O dia amanheceu ensolarado. Milo acabara de despertar quando a porta se abre em um arrombo e um rapaz loiro entra exasperado gritando.

-Good morning!

-Ah, olá Matsuri!

- O que te aconteceu? Você foi atropelado!

-È. Mais precisamente, bati o carro. Corrigindo novamente, bateram em mim!

-E estava com o carro de Aiolos!

-Pior que estava! Ele vai me comer vivo, no bom sentido...Se é que existe bom sentido para isso.

-Isso pode ser resolvido depois. Tenho uma novidade. Você recebera alta hoje à tarde, e também terá um novo companheiro de quarto.

-Quem é, Matsuri?

-SE-GRE-DO! Você só descobrira quando ele chegar!

-Esperava por isso!

-Agora que sei que você esta bem, vou embora. Fiquei de ajudar Nanami e Shaka com umas arrumações na enfermaria.

- Hahaha... desde que Shaka veio para a escola,ele ajuda na enfermaria. Não sei como Shinichirou esta agüentando deixar Nanami-chan com ele.

-Não se esqueça Milo, Shaka também tem namorado.

-Eu sei, o Mu, não é?

-Sim. Estou indo... Até depois!

-Até.

O jovem passou a hora do almoço no hospital e as 4:35 PM se dirigiu para seu quarto no dormitório. Morava em um quarto exclusivo até o momento. O cara com quem dividiria o aposento, logo chegaria. E Matsuri fez questão que ele arrumasse aquele cômodo que era um tanto, digamos, desorganizado.

Já passava das 10:00 PM e nada de alguém chegar. Milo achou melhor ir se deitar, ele chegaria, e também iria dormir. Amanhã poderiam se conhecer.

Estava em um sonho um tanto confuso. Corria quando criança, com as mãos dadas a um outro garoto de mais ou menos sua idade e que tinha cabelos esverdeados. Nisso, sentiu algo subindo por seu corpo e uma mão que parecia fazer movimentos circulares por seu abdome.

Acordou lentamente, e deparou com olhos incrivelmente azuis aproximando-se de seu rosto. Sentiu os longos cabelos roçarem em suas pernas, proporcionando-lhe um arrepio. Quando percebeu o que estava para acontecer, empurra o corpo que estava sobre o seu, fazendo o mesmo bater contra as paredes do quarto.

-Aii! Hei, por que fez isso?

-Que...Quem é você? O que esta fazendo no meu quarto?

-Seu quarto? Esse quarto também é meu!

-O...O que? Quem é você?

-Me chamo Saga.

-Saga?

-Sou seu novo companheiro de quarto – aproximou o rosto lentamente tentando encostar o mesmo na face do outro.

-Mas não é possível! Aquele Matsuri... – disse já imaginando a explicação que exigiria do loiro no dia seguinte.

-Agora, me traga Kanon.

-Kanon?

- É, traga-o já.

-Do que esta falando?

-Você acha que eu queria você? Traga-me o Kanon.

-Sai daqui. Eu vou é tomar uma ducha.

Milo se dirige para o banheiro louco da vida. Quem era aquele cara? Por que o agarrou? Quem em sã consciência se chama Kanon?

Voltou para o quarto, lançou um olhar de canto para a cama ao lado, mas, não era o mesmo jovem. Apesar do escuro, pode ver que os cabelos antes azulados, agora eram esverdeados. Mas como?

000000000000000000000OOOOOO000000000000000

N/A:espero q tenham gostado... proximo capitulo em breve!!

deixem reviws plix!!

creditos para nathy-senpai que betou essa fic!!


	2. descobertas

2° capitulo:

Milo continuava a olhar aquele rosto, dormia tão pacificamente que era difícil de acreditar no que acontecera na noite anterior.

Questionava-se quanto a mudança repentina da cor do cabelo do rapaz que se auto intitulava como Saga.

-Hei, acorda, ou você vai chegar atrasado na escola. – chamou o escorpiano tacando um travesseiro no companheiro de quarto.

-Onde eu estou? – perguntou ainda que meio sonolento.

-Oras, você esta em uma republica.

-Verdade, eu cheguei tarde da noite e vim direto dormir. Só não entendo por que é que Matsuri não me deu um quarto exclusivo. Vou questionar isso com ele hoje.

-Mas mal chegou e já esta reclamando. Ninguém merece.

Milo ia abrir a porta quando subitamente ela se escancara, batendo na cara do mesmo que estava por abri-la. Matsuri entra no quarto desejando um alegre bom dia.

-Oras, cadê o Milo? – pergunta com uma cara de interrogação.

O novo morador olha de canto para atrás da porta, onde o corpo do escorpiano jazia estirado por causa do baque.

-Milo, sai daí! Mas você não tem jeito né?!

-Ai minha cabeça! Eu não tenho jeito? Foi _você_ que bateu a porta na minha cara!

-E então Camus, como dormiu?

-Bem, apesar de...

-Espera ai, seu nome não era Saga?

Matsuri começa a suar frio.

-Hum... Milo, você não se lembra dele? É o Camus, seu amigo de infância.

-Desculpe, mas eu não me lembro de ninguém com esse nome.

Com esse comentário o jovem de esverdeados e longos cabelos abaixa a cabeça e se dirige para a porta, onde vira o corpo, olha nos olhos do companheiro de quarto e lança-lhe um olhar de mais puro desprezo.

-Milo, não acredito no que você disse! – Matsuri fala para o amigo que continuava a olhar pela porta que acabara de se fechar a sua frente. O loiro sai do cômodo em busca de Camus, que apanhara seu uniforme e também saíra do quarto.

O escorpiano apenas se levantou com seu habitual sorriso, se trocou e desceu para tomar café da manha.

Não se preocupava com o que ocorrera no quarto.

Enquanto isso, Camus tomava uma ducha, passara por momentos difíceis, perdera seus pais ainda criança, vindo da França para o Japão por causa de seu único parente vive, seu tio conhecido como Cristal. Um ano depois seu tio também falece e ficou a mercê do mundo. Foi parar em um orfanato, e com seis anos adotado por um homem chamado Aizawa. Assim conheceu Milo, que sempre com um sorriso no rosto lhe confortara, os dois amigos eram usados como cobaias em experiências, saiam poucas vezes ainda que escondidas para brincarem com Matsuri. Tirando o sofrimento que passavam no laboratório, a vida podia-se dizer feliz, pois tinham sempre um ao outro. Pelo menos até aquele dia, em que Milo fora-se, levando junto o sorriso de Camus.

Agora aos dezoito anos, o jovem francês se reencontrara com o amigo.

Não sabia se conseguiria ser o mesmo de antes. Ainda que tendo um coração, sentia-se vazio. Quando olhava para o colega, lembrava dos tempos difíceis que passara, lembrara-se também de como sofreu com a ausência de Milo. Ainda perguntava se merecia isso. Por que Nanami e Shinichirou o haviam abandonado. Ele devia ser um caso perdido desde aquele tempo.

Desligou a ducha e desceu para a sala de café, quando avistou o companheiro de quarto resolveu desjejuar na escola mesmo. Mas Milo não deixou assim. Se levantou e foi atrás de Camus, que já havia saído.

Estava chegando na escola quando o francês sentiu seu braço sendo segurado. Olhou para atrás e avistou o grego.

-Precisamos conversar. O que acha?

-Não acho nada. Me solta.

-Você deveria colocar um sorriso nesse rosto. Desde que você chegou esta muito emburrado.

-Se importaria de soltar meu braço. Eu quero ir para a sala de aula.

-Puts, mas você é muito geladinho heim!

Camus olha com desprezo para Milo. O que aquele escorpião estava achando?

O grego soltou seu braço, e logo estava a sua frente.

-Escuta. Se iremos ser companheiros de quarto quero pelo menos que sejamos amigos. Para conviver com alguém como um cubo de gelo não vai dar não. Então, o que acha de darmos as mãos e acabarmos com essa rixa?

-Eu te odeio.

-Ou. Isso não é uma coisa muito bonita de se dizer. – disse se afastando.

Camus olhou para aquela... Criatura se afastar. O que fora aquilo?

Milo se aproximava do prédio quando ouve seu nome sendo chamado. Vira-se e da de cara com Aiolia. Seu amigo juntamente de Hashiba e Fujimori que viviam na republica ao lado da sua.

-E aí Escorpion. Matsuri contou que você tem um novo companheiro de quarto.

-Nem me fale. O cara é um iceberg ambulante.

-Bem, então você terá que entrar em ação e descongelá-lo.

Grego lançou um olhar de puro desprezo para Hashiba, como uma ordem para este calar a boca.

Enquanto caminhavam em direção de sua classe, Milo contava sobre o novo aluno, aumentando sempre um pouco a realidade.

Entre elas estavam a historia que o rapaz eliminava fiapos de gelo ao fala, que o quarto nem precisava mais de ar condicionado, que ele iria instalar no próximo mês, falava que com essa economia poderia comprar aquele aparelho de radio que tanto queria!

Minutos depois de começar a aula de Shinichirou, o diretor adentra a classe para assim, anunciar a transferência do novo aluno.

-Alunos, silencio um instante. – todos olham para o diretor – hoje um novo aluno foi transferido! Espero que o aceitem bem, e que o ajudem com o que for possível!

Milo cutucou Aiolia ao seu lado, abraçou o próprio corpo e tremeu, como se estivesse passando frio.

-Algum problema, senhor Milo?

-Não, nenhum. – olhou serio. O que rendeu algumas risadas dos alunos.

-Bem, então acho que não terá problema se o senhor Camus sentar ao seu lado.

-Não senhor nenhum problema! – brincou mais uma vez balançando a cabeça de olhos fechados.

O francês se dirigiu a cadeira ao lado do escorpiano, lançando-lhe um olhar severo e voltou atenção para a aula até o final.

A lua já aparecia no céu. Hashiba foi juntamente de Fujimori para a casa de Nanami, onde teria um encontro "familiar", Milo teve de voltar para o quarto para estudar para a prova do dia seguinte.

-NYYYAAA!!! Num to entendendo nada!!

-Devia ter começado a estudar antes! Ninguém mandou resolver olhar para a apostila na véspera.

-Você não pode falar nada. Entrou hoje na escola! Também não sabe a matéria!

-Na verdade, na outra escola em que estudava, já havia visto esse tipo de conta.

-Então você sabe a matéria?

-Sei.

-AAAHHHH!!! Eu sou um idiota!!

-Pelo menos admite.

Milo espia do lado.

-Sabia que o primeiro passo para a recuperação é admitindo o problema? – zoa Camus.

-Quem disse que eu tenho problema?

-Você mesmo se auto-intitulou um 'idiota". – disse com frieza voltando a atenção para os estudos.

O silencio reinou entre os dois durante um certo tempo. Até que Milo resolve quebrá-lo.

-Hei, Camus. Você poderia me ajudar?

O aquariano olha o escorpiano em silencio. Até sua resposta.

0000000000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooo000000000000000

N/A: nyyyaaa... Capitulo postado!!! dançando a dança da vitória.

Gomen pela demora!! É que eu to escrevendo um livro, e precisava me concentrar nele!!

Vou tenta agiliza para a próxima vez, ok??

Bjos...

Deixem reviews!! Porquê assim terei mais incentivo a continuar!!

Ja ne!!!


End file.
